The Mushroom Prophecy
by CTony
Summary: Mario and Luigi are walking in the forest when they meet up with some old enemies with a secret.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Nintendo, but my story is original. Author's Notes: This is my first story; so don't kill me if it stinks.  
  
The Mushroom Prophecy  
  
Summary: Mario and Luigi are headed through the Forever Forest. Along the way they meet up with some old enemies that have some disturbing news.  
  
It is a late autumn night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi are heading through the forest for a post-victory walk after they just defeated Bowser for the umpteenth time. They are drinking Mushroom cordial and having a grand old time celebrating.  
  
Luigi: Hey, Mario how often do you just sit back and enjoy the beauty of the Kingdom.  
  
Mario: I can't remember the last time that I've just kicked back and relaxed. It's getting a little harder to keep up this lifestyle since Peach and I got married. I'm sure you can identify with that, what with you and Daisy engaged.  
  
Mario nudges Luigi on face lightly as Luigi looks down and blushes.  
  
Luigi: Hey I hear that Peach is expecting. Is my big brother going to be a dada?  
  
Mario: We just got the results back last week. Looks like you're an uncle. Just don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise.  
  
Luigi: No problem. Man this wine is really good. So are you going to send Baby Mario into the family business?  
  
Mario: I've been thinking about that a lot. I don't really know if I want to be putting my son in danger like that. We've come far too close to biting the Bullet Bill and climbing that big vine to the Sky World far too many times. It wouldn't be fair for him to lose his childhood like that.  
  
Luigi: Well if he has his father's genes he'll decide for himself if he wants to be a Mushroom Hero soon enough.  
  
Mario: Yeah and they'll be nothing I can do to stop it.  
  
Voice: You got that write.  
  
Mario and Luigi turn simultaneously at the sound of the familiar voice and see two familiar faces.  
  
Voice: "Cause you won't get to see him grow up.  
  
Out of the shadows comes two characters, one short and portly, the other thin and lanky. Mario and Luigi had no trouble pinning them.  
  
Mario/Luigi: Wario, Waluigi how are you two doing?  
  
Wario: We've been carrying on the good work. Nice to see you again Bros.  
  
The Mushroom Prophecy Part 2  
  
Summary: Mario and Luigi engage in a battle with Wario and Waluigi until they reveal their true purpose for following the Super Mario Bros.  
  
Mario and Luigi have been traveling through the Forever Forest and find themselves being stalked by their enemies Wario and Waluigi. Will they resort to an old fashioned butt kicking (as it seems to be the only thing these two understand) or will they try to reason with them and find out what this mysterious information is that they have?  
  
Mario: I'm sure you're happy to see us now what do you to want.  
  
Waluigi: We just want you to clear something up for us.  
  
Luigi: Your complexion?  
  
Waluigi: Very good Luigi. You always were the cleverest out of the four of us. Then again when you're constantly living in another's shadow you tend to find your own niche very quickly.  
  
The statement wasn't exactly snappy, but Waluigi knew it would get to Luigi. After all Luigi wasn't even a first pick sidekick. His brother had teamed up with Yoshi for a while first, thinking that battles were too dangerous for his younger twin brother. He had to prove himself and even then he was constantly compared to Mario. He couldn't stand shots to his pride like that.  
  
Luigi: Watch it, Rubber Band Man!  
  
Mario puts his hand out to hold Luigi back.  
  
Mario: Hold it, Luigi.  
  
Luigi: I can take care of myself.  
  
Mario: Mama mia!  
  
Wario: Will you two just shut the hell up? Mario: Hey stay out of this.  
  
Waluigi: Maybe you want to fight us and after we beat the crap out of you then you'll shut up.  
  
Luigi: Do you recall how many times we've kicked your asses?  
  
Wario: Whoa! Those are fightin' words.  
  
Waluigi flies out of nowhere and sidekicks Luigi. He falls back and then flips up in a battle stance. Mario takes the initiative and socks Waluigi in the face. Luigi does several cartwheels and jumps into a somersault and tries to catch Wario's head in his knees and twist it, but W spins and tosses him off. Suddenly a Block appears that Mario jumps up and hits. It's a Fire Flower and when he absorbs it, his blue pants and suspenders turn white. He hurls two fireballs at Waluigi. He dodges the first and gets hit in the arm by the second. 


End file.
